Christmas Mayhem
by PrincessChaos
Summary: [Under Revision] What happens when Mokuba drags Kaiba out to the mall for Christmas shopping? Let’s just say, mayhem. [Rated for Kaiba's foul mouth.]
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

Heya peeps! How you doing? I wanted to write something for the Xmas and so this idea popped up to me: what would happen if Mokuba dragged Seto into the mall to shop for Christmas? Oh let's just not say good…any who…welcome to the first chapter, I'm hoping I finish this story before Christmas if not New Years. Hopefully I will. So prepare for all the mayhem that Seto and Mokuba will go through, and prepare to laugh. ENJOYEE!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Must I honestly go through this every time I write? You guys should know by now. I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! All I own is this story's plot.

* * *

_What happens when Mokuba drags Kaiba out to the mall for Christmas shopping? Let's just say, mayhem…_

**Christmas Mayhem**

_PrincessChaos

* * *

_

**Prologue

* * *

**

**Domino Mall

* * *

**

Kaiba groaned as Mokuba dragged him into Domino Mall. He had been forced to go Christmas shopping, after Mokuba had blackmailed him. He was growing more conniving by age since after Kaiba had grown immune to his tears and chibi eyes.

"Oh come on Seto it's not like I'm asking you to jump off a bridge!"

"I rather do that…"

Mokuba frowned.

"Stop acting like a grumpy old man! It'll be fun! You need to go out more and relax!"

"I am not grumpy, neither am I old. I'd rather be on my laptop playing solitary."

"Ya' you are."

"No I am not. And don't say ya' say _yes_. I don't want you to sound like the mutt."

"Why do you insist on calling Joey a mutt?"

"Because he is one."

Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and come on," Mokuba said as he walked into a toy store.

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

Mokuba ignored him and ran to the video game section disappearing through the wave of people. Kaiba rubbed his temples. He hated this holiday with every fiber of his being. Sure he liked spending time with his brother but he hated the fact that people got all worked up over such a stupid holiday. Gee…he was sounding like Scrooge every waking second, minus the fact that he liked spending time with his brother during the holiday. He pushed himself through the crowd.

"Mokuba!"

_Dammit! I shouldn't have let him run off by himself! People are always obsessed about kidnapping him! Dammit!_

Kaiba growled and he turned his head left and right. Where had Mokuba gone off to?

"Mokuba!?"

He finally spotted a mob of ebony hair.

_There you are!_

He stomped over to him…

"Mokuba you brat! How many times must I tell you not to run off!?" Kaiba yelled as he grabbed his shoulder. He turned him around.

It was **_not_** Mokuba.

"**MOMMY!**"

Kaiba winced at the volume of the kid's voice. And Kaiba was lost for words. How the hell had he mistaken this kid for Mokuba!? His lost words were returned as he was smacked upside the head by a purse of an angry mother.

"**YOU HARRASSER GET AWAY FROM MY SON!**" the woman yelled as she kept smacking Kaiba.

"**OW!** Would you calm down! **OW!** I wasn't harassing him! **OW!** I thought he was my brother! **OW! WOULD YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN ALREADY!?**"

The woman gasped at the sudden outburst of this man, and jumped back. All of a sudden the people around him stopped their chatting and turned to see what the commotion was about…

"There you are Seto!"

Mokuba emerged through the crowd, running up to his older brother.

The people kept staring and Kaiba growled in his throat.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!? DO YOU FIND ME DAMN AMUSING!? MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!**" Kaiba barked to the crowd of people who turned back to their business, which they were doing so before.

_Damn nosy ass people…_

"I'm so sorry Kaiba-sama **(1)**…" the woman who had been smacking Kaiba finally apologized seeing who she had been hitting. Kaiba narrowed his icy eyes…

"Fuck off bitch," he hissed…

The woman gulped as pushed her son, whose ears she had been covering, and herself out of here…

Hopefully none of the children were scarred do to Kaiba's "colorful" language, today.

Kaiba was definitely going to be on the news tomorrow…

_Damn paparazzi…_

"Come on Seto! We're not done yet!" Mokuba exclaimed as he pulled Kaiba's arm dragging him towards the video section…

Kaiba groaned.

What had he done to be in this hell hole?

* * *

**- T O - B E - C O N T I N U E D -

* * *

**

**Info:**

**(1)** – Sama. Respectful way of addressing someone with higher authority.

* * *

Author's Comments:

I can name a lot of things of the top of my head that Kaiba has done to deserve this. But let's not get into that. Poor Kaiba be mistaken as a damn harasser XD. So what you guys think?

* * *

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -

* * *

**

**_Christmas Mayhem_** copyright © **12.12.04** by **_PrincessChaos  
_****_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi  
_**Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


	2. Chapter One

Author's Note:

Hey! Welcome to the next chapter. Damn…how I miss script format…now…welcome to the next chapter! Why don't you read and at the end click on the button to send a review (Hint, hint) ENJOYEE!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! All I won is this story's plot! Are you people satisfied now!? (Crosses arms as plots to take over Yu-Gi-Oh…hehe…) (Kidding…)

* * *

**- T H A N K S - F O R - T H E - R E V I E W S -**

**To be specific…**

**To BlackIce (AKA KamikazeHacker) –** (Huggles) My friend! You actually read!? Wow. I feel loved… (Sniff) THANKS SO MUCH! (Huggles some more) I'll huggle you some more when I see you…hehe…love ya'!  
**Kaiba:** My sympathy goes out to him…

**To Kikoken –** Yup you're right someone does need to wash Kaiba's mouth out with soap (Bar of soap appears) Care to do the honors?  
**Kaiba:** Get that thing away from me…  
Glad you're enjoying the story! THANKS! Kaiba you should stop squirming, how else can Kiko wash that mouth of yours? (Grins evilly)

**To StarWolf4 –** That was my favorite part too! Haha…Kaiba mistaken as a harasser. Poor thing…he deserves it!  
**Kaiba:** For your information I am not poor damn you! And what do you mean I deserve it! I do NOT!  
**PrincessChaos:** Ya' we know. But I feel sympathy towards you…and yes you do…  
**Kaiba:** Hmph… (Growls)  
Thanks for your review!

**To Sasameyuki – **Glad you liked it…ehh…I'm hoping since you laughed out loud. Thanks for the review!

_Now I introduce you to Chapter One after a long wait! Don't blame me blame the school system and homework! ENJOYEE!

* * *

_

_What happens when Mokuba drags Kaiba out to the mall for Christmas shopping? Let's just say, mayhem…_

**Christmas Mayhem**

_PrincessChaos

* * *

_

**Chapter One

* * *

**

**Domino Mall

* * *

**

Kaiba rubbed his aching head, where a bump was slowly starting to reveal itself. It was because of the woman's fault, hitting him over the head with that purse of hers.

_What the hell!? Did she carry horseshoes in that purse!?_

She was lucky that he wasn't going to charge a lawsuit…

_Great…just great I been in the mall for less than half an hour and I have a bump on my head. Fantastic! Grand…peachy…RRR…_

Mokuba stopped walking and pressed his face against a glass showcase…

"Whoa…"

"Don't press your face against the glass god knows how many germs are on it. Now what the hell are you so excited about?"

"It's the new Final Fantasy game **(1)**!"

Kaiba perked an eyebrow…

"Final what?"

"Fantasy…"

"These kind of games rot your brain. Fantasy, that's the last thing we need."

Mokuba frowned.

"It does not! Can I buy it please?"

"I am not getting you that game."

"Fine don't!" Mokuba yelled as he walked into the store, "I'm getting it anyway!"

"With what?"

Mokuba flashed him a platinum credit card. Kaiba's eyes widened that was _his_! Who? What? Where? When? How? How the hell had Mokuba grabbed it under his nose!

"Mokuba! Give me back my credit card this instant!"

Mokuba blew him a raspberry and ran into the store.

_That brat! He is so grounded! How dare he blow me a raspberry!?_

Kaiba ran after him inside the store. He spotted Mokuba who had grabbed a copy of the game and was heading towards the cashier…

"Oh no you don't!"

Mokuba turned his head, gulped, and ran for his dear life.

Literally.

"**MOKUBA! COME BACK HERE! GIVE ME BACK MY CARD!**"

Mokuba, who had not been looking ahead, finally turned his head.

"**CRAP! OUT OF THE WAY!**"

He almost collided into someone but managed to slide through between the woman's legs.

Kaiba was the unlucky one and managed to run right into the poor woman.

"HAHA! He can't get me—"

Mokuba ran into a pole, falling on the floor with a thud.

Ow…that got to hurt…

Smooth move Mokie…

The credit card and Final Fantasy game slipped out of his grasp and went flying into the air…

Both Kaiba's eyes widened.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! MY PRECIOUS GAME!!!**"

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! MY CARD!!!!!!**" Kaiba got smacked on the head with a purse yet again, "**OW! WHAT THE HELL!? DO PEOPLE ENJOY HITTING ME!?**"

Yup! XD – PrincessChaos

Both the game and card slid on the floor disappearing through the mob of people.

Kaiba panicked.

Sudden images of him looking like the mutt invaded his mind…

He needed to find that card!

"**NOOO! THAT WAS THE LAST ONE!**"

"Shut up Mokuba! If anybody finds that credit card they can use up all our money! It's your fault we lost it! If we don't find that card we are screwed!"

"Gee thanks a lot Seto…put all the pressure on me…how kind of you."

"Get your butt of the floor and start searching for it!"

Mokuba glared at his brother giving him a, you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me-it's-long-gone look.

"**GET ON IT! NOW!**"

**EEP!**

Mokuba stumbled up.

Wow, he never seen his brother look this pissed off, ever.

He gulped.

_I better find that card. Then maybe he may let me live…_

Let the search…

Begin!

* * *

**- TO - B E - C O N T I N U E D -

* * *

**

**Info:**

– Final Fantasy. I don't own Final Fantasy. All I own is a copy of Final Fantasy X! AND I LOVE IT!

* * *

Author's Comments:

Poor Mokie! Kaiba is so nuts! Haha! Well for the image that flashed in Kaiba's head was…just imagine Kaiba had Joey's hair do and outfit. That's what he saw. I couldn't resist that! Sorry Joey fans! I love Joey and all but I had to use that! XD

Now the only question is left: Will Mokuba Kaiba find the card or will he need to suffer Seto Kaiba's wrath! Stay tuned!

* * *

**_Christmas Mayhem_** copyright © **12.12.04** by **_PrincessChaos  
_****_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi  
_**Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Note:

T.T I am so upset right now! T.T I'm failing Algebra! WAA! I have a 58 and I am working my ass off! (Sniff) I have to work harder now so there will be less updates. I will probably (And hopefully) be able to update on Fridays, Saturdays, Sundays and school day offs. Now…I introduce you to the next chapter! ENJOYEE!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** (Sigh) I do own Yu-Gi-Oh! All I own is this story's plot.

* * *

**- T H A N K S - F O R - T H E - R E V I E W S -**

**To be specific…**

**To Kikoken –** Don't worry Kiko I'll help you wash Kaiba's mouth! (A giant toothbrush appears) Open wide Kaiba!  
**Kaiba:** NO! ACK! (PrincessChaos shoves brush into his mouth. Spits out foam) X.X  
There you go Kiko. Kaiba's already to be brushed. Smiles Thanks so much for your review!

**To StarWolf4 –** Thanks so much for your review. Yes Kaiba looking like Joey…LOL. Thanks again glad you're enjoying the story!

**Twilight eyes 8120 –** Yes the last one poor Mokie. You're right Kaiba DOES need anger management.  
**Kaiba:** I heard that!  
**PrincessChaos: **(Gulp) What? I wasn't saying anything! Honest! (Halo falls off)  
Thank so much for the review!

**prettyStupidGirl** **–** Thank so much for the review! I'm so glad you're enjoying it!

**Kilara-May –** Thanks so much for the compliment! I feel so honored! (Sniff) Glad you're enjoying this fic! Thanks for the review!

**thefutureMrs.Kaiba –** Really? You and I have similar interests? Wow. I'm flabbergasted. LOL. I just wanted to use a fancy word (Nothing really fancy about though). Thanks so much for the review! Yes. You're right! **4KIDS RUINS EVERYTHING!** Glad you're enjoying the story! BTW…if you have no life that means I don't either, because I read bios too. LOL.

_Now I introduce you to Chapter One after a long wait! Don't blame me blame the school system, homework, **AND** my evil Algebra teacher! ENJOYEE!

* * *

_

_What happens when Mokuba drags Kaiba out to the mall for Christmas shopping? Let's just say, mayhem…_

**Christmas Mayhem**

_PrincessChaos

* * *

_

**Chapter Two

* * *

**

**Domino Mall

* * *

**

Mokuba sighed.

_Why do I have to find it?_

Mokuba pouted and started to crawl on the floor on all fours and try to see if he can see Seto's platinum card.

_Stupid card! Stupid Seto! Stupid people!_

"**OW!** Watch where you're stepping! **OW!** That hurt!"

Mokuba quickly stood up wiping the dust off of himself…

_Guess I have to search for it standing…_

He squinted his eyes. All he saw was people, people, people, a baby with a credit card, people, and people—Wait a minute! Back up! A baby with a credit card!?

_That's Seto's! Woohoo! That was easier than I thought now to get it!_

He ran towards the stroller with the baby in it, but as he was running towards it and fat Santa stepped in his way, causing Mokuba to run into his stomach and fall on the floor on his butt. He quickly stood and jumped up and down trying to see over Santa, hoping he hadn't lost the stroller. The stroller was starting to move…

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas! Ho! Ho! Ho! And what would you like for Christmas little boy?"

"I would like you to…**MOVE!**" Mokuba yelled as he pushed Santa out of the way.

Go Mokie!

Santa stumbled and fell over.

"Sorry!"

Mokuba yelled as he ran towards the stroller's direction, sure he felt bad but then again his life was on the line. After that move he was sure to be on the naughty list…well that a few other things, such as blackmailing Seto.

Mokuba pushed through the mess of people, trying to reach the stroller otherwise Mokuba wouldn't see the age of thirteen.

He gulped at the thought…

His path finally cleared however…

The stroller was gone!

"**NO!**" Mokuba yelled as he started to look around frantically, in search of any sign of the stroller.

**Meanwhile…**

Kaiba looked under a bench to see if his credit card was there. Nope.

_Dammit! Mokuba is SO dead!_

Kaiba cursed under his breathe and started to look for Mokuba. That kid was going to pay. He was walking past a Santa hearing him mumbling something about 'a little punk with messy black hair'.

An image of Mokuba flashed in his mind. But he shook it off.

Suddenly that same Santa popped up in front of the CEO.

Bad move Clause…

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas! Ho! Ho! Ho! And what would you like for Christmas young lad?"

_Young lad? What the hell?_

"Get out of my way you pudgy jelly-filled buffoon."

"Ho! H—What!?"

The Santa huffed up his face turning red in rage.

"Look here you punk!"

"Oh please spare me…now move out of my damn way!"

Instead of listening to Kaiba, Santa pushed Kaiba.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed into slits…

Santa was seriously going to pay…

He was about to learn a lesson…

A very painful one in fact…

Never mess around with the very pissed of CEO of Kaiba Corporation…

Kaiba punched him in the jaw, causing Santa to stumble backwards clutching onto it.

"Ho…ho…ho…asshole…" Kaiba said as he walked off with his hands in his pockets.

**Now back to Mokie…**

Mokuba ran from store to store.

"Where is it!? Where is it!? Where is it!?" Mokuba yelled panic rising, as he pulled on his hair from the stress.

Mokuba rubbed his throbbing head and closed his eyes. When he reopened his eyes, the stroller was in front of him as if by magic. It was only a few steps away…

Mokuba's eyes widened and he ran towards the stroller, he was just a foot away when he was grabbed by a pair of hands.

* * *

**- T O - B E - C O N T I N U E D -

* * *

**

Author's Comments:

BWHAHAHA! I leave you with an evil cliffy, peeps! BWHAHA! (Suddenly a tomato fly's and hits Chaos upside the head) Hey! What's the big idea!? This story's full of suspense! Well anyway who do think those hands belong to? Find out next time…

* * *

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -

* * *

**

**_Christmas Mayhem_** copyright © **12.12.04** by **_PrincessChaos  
_****_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi  
_**Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


	4. Chapter Three

Author's Note:

Hallelujah! Hallelujah! It's Xmas break, more updates! Yah! :D Sorry I took long updating. I had lots of projects to due for school and yah it sucks. LOL. Any who…I introduce you to the next chapter…ENJOYEE!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! All I own is my fuzzy, fluffy, blue slippers and this story's plot.

* * *

**- T H A N K S - F O R - T H E - R E V I E W S -**

**To be specific…**

**To Kikoken –** Gee Kiko blame why don't ya' (Even though it was my fault. Heehee, I'm kidding, I'm not mad at you.)  
**Kaiba:** You shall pay Chaos.  
**PrincessChaos:** (Gulp) Back! Back I say! (Holds up garlic)  
**Kaiba:** I'm not a damn vampire…  
**PrincessChaos:** Oh yea…CATCH! (Throws garlic and runs like hell)  
Thanks for the review!

**To StarWolf4 – **Eh...thanks for the support Star on my Algebra crisis. Yes, I like putting Mokuba in trouble. (Grins evilly) Thanks for the review!

**Twilight eyes 8120 –** I updated finally! Yes evil of me to put a cliffy I know, but that is why my name is Princess**Chaos**, because I love doing evil things (Laughs like a lunatic until starts hacking on a hairball…eww…) your questions are solved in this chapter. Thanks for the review! BTW when are you updating **_I'd Rather Dream_**!? I want to know! Please?

**Dark Grave Robber** **– **I finally updated! Thanks for the review! Glad you love it!

**The Shadowess –** Thanks for the review! Yes Kaiba is very naughty…hehe…

_Now I introduce you to Chapter Three after a long wait! ENJOYEE!

* * *

_

_What happens when Mokuba drags Kaiba out to the mall for Christmas shopping? Let's just say, mayhem…_

**Christmas Mayhem**

_PrincessChaos

* * *

_

**Chapter Three

* * *

**

**Domino Mall

* * *

**

Kaiba weaved his way through the chaotic crowd searching for Mokuba…

"Where the hell is that brat!?"

Kaiba checked his wrist communicator, checking what Mokuba was doing. He had had implanted a tracking device onto Mokuba's locket knowing the kid would never take it off. He had implanted as soon as he had had enough of always tracking down Mokuba when he was kidnapped. Gee…talk about over protective brother…

_Let's see….a right here…a left at the corner…and…he should be right around…here?_

Kaiba frowned when he did not see Mokuba and shook the tracking device. Sparks started fizzing out of it and Kaiba ripped it off his arm as he felt the electricity shocking him. He threw it and the ground starting to stomp it…

"Damn stupid piece of—"

"Hey! Let me go!"

Kaiba looked up when he heard Mokuba. He turned his head left and right, and finally spotted the wild ebony hair, at least he hoped that was him, and ran towards him…

**Meanwhile let us check on little Mokie…**

"Hey! Let me go! I ain't do nothing!" Mokuba yelled as the guard grabbed him.

"That's I _didn't_ do _anything_…"

Mokuba froze when he heard the all to familiar voice….

_Oh no…_

Kaiba appeared in front of the guard who had a firm grip on Mokuba's arm…

"I suggest you let him go if you know what's good for you otherwise I'll get you fired and keep you from getting any other job in Japan…" Kaiba glared daggers at the security guard.

_EEP…I'm dead…if nii-sama_** (1)**_ gets me!_

Oh…Kaiba knows how to threaten people! – **PrincessChaos**

"I'm sorry Kaiba-sama **(2) **however he had attacked Santa and h—"

"I told you to let him go! I don't care if he attacked the fat oaf!"

To the naughty list he…err…stays…LOL – **PrincessChaos**

The guard gulped and slowly let go of Mokuba, but Mokuba held onto the guard…

"**NO!** Don't let me go! Take me to jail!"

The guard was confused as hell by this point…

"Mokuba…" Kaiba said through gritted teeth.

"**EVIL!**" Mokuba shouted and pointed a finger at Kaiba.

"It's rude to point fingers…sweet little Mokuba…now let go of the guard and come here…"

Mokuba gulped, oh no, he was addressing him as sweet little Mokuba, there was no way in hell he was going to let go! That only met death or worse (Shudder)when he addressed him in that manner…

Mokuba shook his head no…

"Mokuba…" Kaiba said through clenched teeth as his one of his vein'son his temple started to throb…

Mokuba shook his head no and hid behind the guard…

Kaiba growled and walked towards Kaiba…

"**EEP! EVIL!**" Mokuba shouted and started to move away from Kaiba.

"**MOKUBA! COME HERE!**"

"Nu-uh nii-sama!"

Kaiba started to walk faster and the guard yawned.

Why the hell isn't he doing his job and protecting Mokie from Kaiba's wrath!? – **PrincessChaos**

"Oh…looks like my lunch break…" the guard said as he looked at his wrist watch and started to walk off.

"**NOOOOOO!** Take me with you please!" Mokuba pleaded as he started running after the guard, but Kaiba had grabbed Mokuba's foot and started to drag Mokuba towards the exit.

"No Seto! I'll be good! I promise! Please!" Mokuba begged as he started clawing the floor in effort to get away from Kaiba but it did no good.

"Mokuba shut up we're leaving! I need to—"

The stroller with the baby in it who happened to have a credit card was starting to come towards them…

"Seto! Look your card!"

"I'm not falling for that."

"No Seto! I'm not lying! Look!"

"No."

"Come on you stubborn grouch!"

Kaiba glared at Mokuba giving him you-are-going-to-die-when-we-get-home look.

Mokuba gulped and gave Kaiba a sheepish grin…

"Hehe…please?"

Kaiba growled.

"Fine. Well? Where is it?"

Mokuba pointed at the stroller…

Kaiba's jaw dropped at this. He had been searching all over the mall looking for it AND he finds out a _baby_ had it all the time. He growled and let go of Mokuba who fell to the floor emitting an 'Ow' as he collided with the ground. Mokuba looked up at his older brother seeing him walking towards the poor stroller seething…

Talk about issues… - **PrincessChaos**

Mokuba quickly got up to try to stop his older brother from going berserk on the woman and her child…

* * *

**- TO - B E - C O N T I N U E D -

* * *

**

**Info:**

**(1)** – Nii-sama. Big brother in English.

**(2)** – Sama. Respectful way of addressing someone with higher authority.

* * *

Author's Comment:

Another cliffy! BWHAHAHA! (Gets pelted with rotten vegetables) Don't hurt me…eww…now I smell funky. LOL. Well I'll try to update real soon! You'll find out if Mokuba will be able to stop Kaiba or not next time! Bu-Bye!

* * *

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -

* * *

**

**_Christmas Mayhem_** copyright © **12.12.04** by **_PrincessChaos  
_****_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi  
_**Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


	5. Chapter Four

Author's Note:

Welcome back peeps! And happy late **X-mAs**!! Yah! Now I introduce you to the next chappie be happy (Hey that rhymes. :D) ENJOYEE!

**-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-NOTICE-**

I have started a C2 Community called Seto and Serenity foreva. If you would like to join please notify me. The community is also in need of a staff so if you would like to become a staff member please notify me also.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh and you know it! All I own is this story's plot.

* * *

**Quote of the day:** "I have to hand it to your brother. This sand, it tastes like real sand." – Joey Wheeler (_Jounouchi Katsuya_) from **_YGO

* * *

_**

**- T H A N K S - F O R - T H E - R E V I E W S -**

**To be specific…**

**Kikoken** **–** I would have done the cross too but then again I wouldn't have wanted to offend anyone religious. Glad you like the fic! Thanks for the lovely review!

**StarWolf4** **–** You made me smell funky now Star…poo…you're not the only one on the naughty list with Kaiba I'm definitely on it for pulling a stunt that shall remain my secret. Hehe…you might have predicted correctly, why don't you go and read now. Thanks for the review so much!

**Kilara-May –** Glad you're enjoying the ficcie! Thanks a lot for the review!

**Robert –** Aww…your making me blush. Thanks for your wonderful review!

_What happens when Mokuba drags Kaiba out to the mall for Christmas shopping? Let's just say, mayhem…

* * *

_

**Christmas Mayhem**

_PrincessChaos

* * *

_

**Chapter Four

* * *

**

**Domino Mall

* * *

**

Mokuba ran after his older brother to try and stop him from nearing any closer to the poor woman and her child. He grabbed Seto's gravity defying trench coat at the end pulling him…

"Seto calm down, I'll get the car—"

Kaiba glared at Mokuba through cobra like slits…

Gulp.

"Mokuba let go right now!"

"No! Not until you calm down! I don't want you going ballistic on the woman!"

"**LET GO! NOW MOKUBA!**"

The stroller started moving, Kaiba's eyes widened and he growled and tugged his trench coat out of Mokuba's grasp and quickly dashed off towards the stroller.

"No Seto!" Mokuba yelled and ran off after his older brother.

_Damn his long legs!_

Mokuba started panting, who knew Kaiba can run this fast? He ran and ran but alas, Kaiba had caught up to the woman and was now screaming at her. She had no clue why.

"I should be fining your ass for stealing!" Kaiba screamed at the wide eyed woman.

"W-What in the world are you yelling about?" she asked as stepped in front of the stroller.

"Cut the crap! You stole my damn credit ca—**OW!**"

Mokuba kicked Kaiba in the shin.

0.o Bad move Mokie…

"Excuse my brother, but your baby has our—" Mokuba said as he sheepishly smiled.

"**_OUR!_? IT'S MINE you brat and she stole it!!!**" Kaiba yelled growling in anger as he clutched his aching shin. Mokuba jumped away from his brother in fright.

Yup, it's official he has gone off the deep end – **PrincessChaos**

Mokuba and the woman whimpered as Kaiba continued to growl, while the baby stared in awe at the argument in front of him, as he continued to gnaw on the card.

Popcorn anyone? – **PrincessChaos**

"Seto calm dow—"

"**CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN! MOKUBA THIS WOMAN STOLE _MY_ CA—**"

Suddenly the credit car, which was covered in saliva, smacked him right on his forehead, sticking to it as well. Kaiba's eyes widened and he grabbed the icky card in disgust. It was totally trashed with scratch marks and bite mark. His face suddenly turned red in rage…

"**YOU LITTLE—**"

The woman grabbed her child and held him protectively, just as Kaiba was about to lunge at the kid, only to be grabbed by two security guards and his younger brother.

"**LET ME GO SO I CAN STRANGLE HIM!**" Kaiba demanded.

0.o - **PrincessChaos**

"Seto! Calm down he's just a baby!"

The guards hauled Kaiba away from the terrified woman and wide eyed baby.

"Eh so sorry!" Mokuba said sheepishly grabbing the icky credit card that had caused this mess and followed the guards.

And we wonder why Kaiba never had a relationship with anyone, cause the fact he hates kids. XD – **PrincessChaos**

**Moments later…**

"I demand you let me go this instant! Do you know who I am!?" Kaiba yelled as a pair of hands grabbed onto his shoulders not letting him get up from his seat until the matter was cleared, "Get your damn hands off of me!"

"Kaiba-sama **(1)** would you calm down so we can clear the matter, otherwise we'll send you directly to jail for harassment and disturbing the public, now take a deep breath and shut up!" the chief of security guards ordered as he sat across from Kaiba. Mokuba slowly shook his head. He couldn't believe how the day's event turned out. Heck, he couldn't believe his brother was this loony.

"Don't you dare tell me to shu—"

"**OH SHUT UP!**" both Mokuba and the chief yelled in unison. Kaiba growled and cursed under his breathe, crossing his arms across his chest, "Fine let us 'clear up' this matter, hurry up I don't have all damn day!"

"Fine. Now Kaiba-sama there was no need for you to try and attack that child—"

"I tried to stop him…"

"Mokuba, shut up, and let the _officer_ speak," Kaiba commanded, sneering officer as if it was something sickening.

Mokuba mumbled and leaned against the wall.

"That child ruined my credit card and that woman stole it!"

"Do you have any proof?"

"Proof!? Proof!?" Kaiba chucked the credit card at the officer, "There's damn bite marks all over it!"

The officer took a deep breathe, he needed to be careful not lose his temper otherwise he may be out of a job. He knew Seto Kaiba had the power to do so, so he was trying to solve this problem as quickly and pleasing as possible.

"Yes I know the baby _did_ damage your card however do you have any proof that, that woman stole it?"

Kaiba opened his mouth to argue but shut his mouth again.

"Well then I sense a no. Then there was no need for you to behave the way you were, no?"

"…No…" Kaiba mumbled. He hated to be wrong.

"Now being Christmas Eve I'll be generous enough to let you off with a warning Kaiba-sama…"

"Whatever," Kaiba said and got up from his seat, grabbing the chewed up card and chucking it into the trashcan in the corner, "Come on Mokuba we're leaving."

"But nii-sama **(2)** we still need to shop some more! Remember I know what you did," Mokuba said slyly hinting Kaiba he still would use the blackmail on him.

Kaiba growled in his throat.

_Damn the brat for putting me through this hell…again…_

"Fine then…" he said through clenched teeth, "Let's go and finish our 'Christmas shopping' little brother."

Mokuba grinned. He knew his brother would see it his way.

"Merry Christmas!" the officer yelled after them.

"Merry Christmas!" Mokuba exclaimed as he waved good bye.

"More like humbug…" Kaiba mumbled under his breathe as he dragged his brother out of the office and back out to hell, also known as Domino Mall. Let the mayhem continue…

* * *

**- T O - B E - C O N T I N U E D -

* * *

**

Info:

**(1) –** Sama. Respectful way of addressing someone with higher authority over you in Japan.

**(2)** – Nii-sama. Big brother in Japanese. Addressed from younger brother to older brother.

* * *

Author's Comments:

So what do you think? Kaiba's a lovable nutcase isn't he (Pats Kaiba on head, who tries to bite off hand) 0.o Bad boy Kaiba….hehe…yes the mayhem does continue a few more chapters. I may stop at chapter ten, so you know, but I have the ending planned up in my head already! YAH! :D

* * *

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -

* * *

**

**_Christmas Mayhem_** copyright © **12.12.04** by **_PrincessChaos  
_****_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi  
_**Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


End file.
